My Crazy, Stupid, Whacked-Up Life
by THE SARCASM SISTERS
Summary: Angela Jackson just wants to go to college and get away from her family. On a family night gone wrong, the whole family discovers a dark family secret the Jackson parents never wanted to unveil. With help from her friends, family, and a strange guy with arm crutches, she digs her way deeper into her family's past and understands why she has such a Crazy, Stupid, Whacked-Up Life.
1. Angel Jackson

**MY CRAZY, STUPID, WHACKED-UP LIFE**

 **Zoe here, and this is our first Fanfiction story! Olivia and I are so excited to share with you this story. A brief explanation of MCSWUL is a girl named Angela is the oldest of a huge family. Her dad is Percy Jackson, and her mom is Annabeth Chase. She has 4 sisters, and 3 brothers. When a family night turns wrong, Angela is determined to know more. Having help from her sisters and her brothers only gets her deeper into her past and discovers a secret to heal the ages. I'm gonna let Olivia take over from here. Hey guys, Olivia here and now what I'm going to do is give you a brief look over everyone in Angela's family, cause it's a lot of info to remember.**

 **Percy: 39**

 **Annabeth: 39**

 **Angela: 19**

 **Michael: 18**

 **Brittany: 17**

 **Bethany: 16**

 **Kyle: 15**

 **Libby: 15**

 **Kayla: 14**

 **Manson: 13**

 **Okay, that's their name and their age. Now some other characters:**

 **Jamie: 18 (Angela's BFF)**

 **Marcus: 19 (Angela's Love Interest)**

 **Kassie: 16 (Cousin)**

 **Sage: 21 (College Student)**

 **Parker: 18 (Friend)**

 **That's all the info you need to know! Now you can sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter!**

 _ **ANGELA (ZOE HERE)**_

I put on some rolled up denim shorts and a graphic design tank top. It was hot outside, and I was lazy, so I slipped on some black flip flops. Light makeup was already settled on my face from this morning, so I just had to straighten the dark black hair and pin the front back.

I moved away from my vanity to look at my appearance through the mirror. I had just turned 19 and was going to college in less than a month. I deemed myself ready to go and walked out of my safe house, aka my room, and into the empty hallway. I walked down the stairs and tripped on Manson's skateboard. I tumbled, doing a full somersault and landing in a heap on the floor. I brushed the hair out of my face and carefully stood up, only to see my mother hiding in her laughter.

I groaned and then she waved her hand around, untying her apron. "I'm sorry, honey. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." She craned her neck to look at the top of the stairs and called out, "Manson! Come here RIGHT NOW." Her grey eyes flashed and she was grinning. She loved a good battle, for some reason.

Manson came down the railing of the stairs, on roller skates of course, crouched down. At the last second, my father came into the kitchen as Manson flipped off the railing and landed. Manson hooted and skated over to dad. "Dad! Did you SEE THAT! I totally just rocked that new move!"

My dad laughed and nodded. Turning to me, he smiled and said, "I'm gonna miss you Angie. Be sure you drink lots of water while you're away, and stay away from strangers, and don't use electronics often, unless it's mandatory. Did I say to drink LOTS of water?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, dad. I'll be completely fine. I'm a responsible child!"

My dad nodded. "If anything and I mean anything, strange happens while your away, call me immediately."

I grabbed a bowl and some chips and sat down on the couch, watching a Greek Gods and Goddesses show. I'm obsessed with that stuff for some reason. I can speak and read Ancient Greek, my entire family can. Most of my family is dyslexic and some have ADHD. I have both, sadly.

My dad called me over and told me to gather the rest of the family as he checked his emails. I swear one of them said 'Hades Hate Mail'. Minutes after finishing my chips, I marched up the stairs and into the hallway, buzzing from the loud music coming from Michael's room.

Michael was in the 'punk' phase… for three months. He got the boy band haircut and plastered posters of rock musicians all over his walls. He plays electric guitar all the time, and his amp is practically a table for him. He wears street clothes, and loves going to parties and doing gigs with a band him and his friends made, him on the electric guitar, obviously.

I knocked on his door before coming in. He was lying doing on his bed, guitar in hand, blasting a riff from some awful rock n' roll song. I unplugged the chord to his amp, and he immediately sat up, and threw off his headphones. "What the hell was that for, Angela?"

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I was just gonna say we were getting ready to leave for the concert, but you can stay home and play that doggone awful song."

(Olivia Here)

Michael jumped off his bed and smirked. "I was just kidding, Angie. Chill out, would you. This environment doesn't need that childish poster."

Raising my eyebrows, I pointed to the poster collogue over his bed. "Says the young adult who has an Avril Lavigne poster hanging above his bed."

Rolling his eyes, "Avril is my jam, my lady jam."

Shivering, I muttered, "Never, ever do that again. Be ready in five." I walked out the door and into Manson's room. He was chilling on his bed, blue and red clothes strewn everywhere. Hanging out of his dresser drawers, lying in heaps on the floor, under the bed… Everywhere, basically.

His media set was covered in Three Musketeer's candy wrappers and dirty socks. Playing on the TV was a daredevil show. "Manson, get ready to leave for the concert in five minutes." As I walked out, Manson called out, "Angela, have you ever wanted to be a daredevil?"

I laughed. "That dream just isn't for me. I want to be more graceful in something. Dance, gymnastics, I'm even a little good at wrestling. You're ADHD; you must know what I'm talking about.

He shook his head. "I want risks, action, weapons, scary obstacles. When I'm your age, I'm gonna be on the DAREDEVILS!"

Oh how wrong he was.

Okay, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Meeting The Family

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS BOOK! I will probably never do Author Notes unless it is very important. Anyways Olivia is about to start writing the second chapter. Enjoy!**

I loved Manson. I really do. I just think that kid will get his hopes up if he doesn't get that spotlight that he wants. As Manson laced up his sneakers to get ready, I walked out of his bedroom and across the hallway, into Kayla and Bethany's room. Their room looked like a unicorn fairy barfed all over it. Pink and white vertical striped walls, light hardwood covered in fluffy rugs, two full beds covered in sparkly pink and white bedding. You get the picture. Kayla appeared to already be set to go. She sat at the edge of her bed wearing a pink ruffle skirt, a loose purple sweatshirt, and purple glitter high-tops. Her hair was in a ponytail and fly-aways brushed back with a pink bow headband.

She was on her phone of course, and was taking a selfie of course, and probably did some stupid thing on Snap Chat and sent it to all her friends. She giggled and called me over. Showing me her phone, I wasn't surprised when she showed me a picture of her looking like an alien on Snap Chat… Of course. "I'm totally gonna send this to all my contacts!" Of course.

Bethany was nowhere to be found, but on her bedspread I found homework sheets sprawled around. She was probably just getting a snack or something. "Kay, we're leaving in three minutes." She nodded as I walked out of the room, only to bump into Bethany. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and a robe on. She had a green mixture on her face and gave me a dirty look as she entered her room. As I yelled, "Be ready to leave soon!", she slammed the door in my face.

I shrugged and moved onto Kyle's room. His area was neat. His bed looked like it had never been slept on, dresser with everything in order, bookshelf with every book in place. He had athletic posters all over his walls, especially soccer and tennis. He was hanging in a little nook, practicing knee kicks with the new soccer ball he got. He was the opposite of ready to go. He was sweating from a recent workout and was wearing a white tank top drenched in sweat. "Kyle! We're about to leave! In like two minutes! Freshen up, please!"

Kyle nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead and set the ball on the floor. He quickly rushed toward his bathroom. I exited the room, but not before I saw an envelope closed with a sparkly lip stick sitting on his bedside table.

Brittany was probably my favorite sister, because we really get along, but Libby by far makes me the happiest. She is twins with Kyle, and they both love sports, and are super competitive, especially against each other. Her room had purple walls filled with gymnastics and dance posters, along with tennis and volleyball. On a shelf above her bed, she had thousands of trophies for all the sports that she played, and a signed and framed poster of Zac Efron, cause we all have our hobbies…

Libby was ready to go, wearing an A&M sweatshirt, a loose pleated denim skirt, and some black flats. She had a bunch of sports equipment in this room that was connected to her bedroom, and I found Libby on her gymnastics beam, doing a back handspring back layout dismount. Her hair was in a mess from the skill, but she joked about it and went to go quickly fix it back to its wavy perfection.

Brittany was the last person I needed to go get, so I hurried over to her and my room at the end of the hall, and she was putting on her glasses. Brittany was the academic one in our family. She must have gotten it from mom. Everyone else is more like my dad: ADHD, usually gets in trouble, has a tendency to be hot-tempered. Our mom jokes about how dad always overpowered anyone. Brittany's side of the room consisted of Lord of The Ring posters and Newton and Einstein quotes all over. She had a basket full of Academic Chic magazines and a picture of her at a carnival with Michael and me and me when we were all in elementary, sitting on her bedside table. Brittany had an argyle black seater, a black pencil skirt, and some black wedges. She tends to dress up for occasions more than average.

After gathering everyone, the downstairs was a mad place, complete with Manson doing skateboard trick shots all over the house, and dad and Michael doing an intense Table Tennis match in the garage. Kyle was messing around with Libby and they starting fighting over who was better at soccer. Bethany was wearing a showy black dress and pumps, with an expensive jewelry collection on. Compared to Libby's outfit, she looked completely different. Michael jumped up and down and raced into the kitchen. "I just beat dad!"

A defeated dad came walking in and smiled. "It's only because I let you win!"

We all piled into the car and started the journey to the concert. Only minutes later we made it. It was a cool band we were about to see, Bethany and my favorite band of ALL TIME: Maroon 5. Bethany and I sort of hate each other, but we have that in common. As we walked into the ginormous center, we made our way over to the snack shop. There were TV's everywhere, showings ads and movie previews.

As we made our way into a line, I saw an ad about Greek gods, and made everyone look at it. Kronos was towering over everything, looking ready to destroy a city. Everyone around him? The helpless buildings. What surprised me to shock was when a young 18 year old Percy Jackson marched up to Kronos.

Kronos laughed, "Percy Jackson." The voice boomed over all the speakers in the shop. Everyone's heads tilted to look at it, but turned like it wasn't important.

Percy smiled. "You know, my dad sent you to hell! I'm not afraid to do it again!" He climbed all the way up to Kronos' hand, and smiled. Kronos stomped all over the ground and made the Earth shake.

"Percy Jackson! Your destiny is going to make you die!" Kronos mushed his hand into a fist, closing Percy inside.

With a burst of light, Percy popped Kronos' hand open and his sword was glowing brightly. "Sometimes destiny needs a little changing." Having said that, Percy climbed up his forearm, than his arm across his shoulder, and sliced down where Kronos' heart should've been, still slicing until his feet landed on the floor. Percy had blood trickling over his face, but what really tickled me was when an 18 year old Annabeth got into the picture.

Our family was snapped out of staring at the screen so intently when the person behind the counter call out, "Hey, next in line? We got a lot of people to serve!" Dad cleared his throat and bought some food. We were silent for the whole concert. I was so confused I could hardly see straight.

(Zoe Here)

On the drive home, everyone could hear whispers back and forth between everyone. I held up a conversation with Brittany. "We need to figure out what's going on with mom and dad. Don't you find it weird that we all are natural amazing at Ancient Greek and we ALL have dyslexia and ADHD. Something's up. I want to figure out what."

Brittany nodded. "Maybe there's a logical explanation. He might have just done a preview for some lame-o Greek gods movie and that's how he met mom."

As we got home, mom instructed us to do our homework, and by 11:00, lights out. We went upstairs and Bethany and Kayla went to go study together. Brittany had finished her homework, so I invited Libby to come do her homework with me. Brittany had her headphones in and sketching something for an extra credit Art History assignment, so I knew the coast was clear.

"Libby, I think mom and dad are demigods."

She stared blankly at me for a second before coming to her senses. "Those are just myths, Angela. I think of all people you would know what was reasonable to think of and what wasn't."

I nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah. It's just that when dad was talking to Kronos, he said "My DAD sent you to hell, or Tartarus, I guess. I just figured out that we've never met our grandparents from our dad's side. Like ever."

Libby nodded. "You're right. That's a solid point. We should probably head off to bed now. It's getting close to 11:00.

 **I know Olivia wrote most of this, but her creative juices were flowing, and mine just weren't. So there's chapter 2! You should probably see another chapter uploaded very soon!**


	3. College

**Spring break is here, so Olivia and I wanted to write another chapter while we can. I will be writing most of this chapter, as Olivia wrote pretty much all of the previous one. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

Thoughts clouded my brain as I tried to sleep. I wanted nothing more than to forget about what I had seen; a true nightmare, really. I was packing everything up for college tomorrow, and I don't even think I can look my mother and father in the eyes now. How am I supposed to go to college after that happened?

A knock on my door broke me from my thought. As I was about to get up, Brittany came through the door. I hadn't even noticed she was gone. "Mom and dad are staying quiet. I think they know that you are thinking that what you saw WAS true. I just hope they will let us know that it was one big misunderstanding."

I shook my head. "I can barely go to sleep, or even think straight. I NEED to know! It's eating me alive!"

Brittany smiled. "Well, Angie. You'll just have to wait." I groaned and fell back on my bed.

The Next Day

I woke up to Brittany shaking me lightly. "Angie, you need to get up. It almost lunch time!"

I jumped out of bed. "What? I have to leave in three hours! I'll never get finished packing in time?" Walking to my closet, I grabbed a big pile of clothes and dumped them on the floor. After I finished packing my clothes, I was dying of starvation, but I didn't want to go to the kitchen, cause mom and dad hang out down there.

I couldn't handle it any longer though, so I got out of my room and down the stairs. Brittany followed me nervously. "Are you sure about what you think?" I nodded quickly, getting the conversation cut. I got into the kitchen and saw dad messing around with a ballpoint pen. At the sound of footsteps, he immediately put it in his pocket.

"Hey girls, you need something to eat?" I nodded, not making eye contact with him. I grabbed a muffin and stuffed it in my mouth, turning around to go back upstairs, but dad cleared his throat. "Angela."

I abruptly faced him. "What dad?" My tone was icy cold, and I regretted it instantly looking at his face.

"Angie, I can only tell you, when the time is right. I know you think something happened, but I can't tell you the truth until they tell us."

"WHO? Who tells you? When will you know the time is right? I'm leaving for college! You won't see me for months!"

"People who I never want you to meet will tell us when the time is right. You'll know when the time is right. Call me and I can come help you."

"My college isn't even in this state! You know what? Sage is picking me up in a couple of hours and I have to pack, as well as meet a couple friends from school. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

I know this hurt him, and I wanted nothing more than to hug him, but I also wanted to lift my chin up, and keep my head strong. I stormed upstairs and started packing everything up in boxes. I was barely even finished by the time I heard a car honk outside.

Bethany grumbled and came into my room. "Can you tell your _friends_ to leave? I'm trying to put on my Dead Sea Mask! I can't get any peace in this family!" She slammed my door and walked away. Raising my eyebrows, I quickly stuffed the last of my belongings into a box, as I folded the box up, I caught glimpse of the picture with dad and I hugging each other on South Padre Island. A tear slid down my cheek, and I carefully set the picture in the box.

A car honked again and I laughed, wiping the tear off my cheek. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I grabbed couple boxes and walked downstairs. Kayla and Libby helped me carry the rest down before I strolled outside to see all my friends in a convertible Camaro. They were laughing and sitting on the hood, eating Chinese takeout.

My friends were going to be seniors this year, so they were all one year under me. All the friends my age? They took off around the world for college. I was gonna miss Jamie and Parker most of all. Jamie has been there with me through everything. She was with me on Prom night when I didn't have a date, or when I was a social outcast. And Parker. He was always there for me when I had a hangover and couldn't drive. I ran over and carefully dropped the boxes on the ground before giving all of them a big hug. Jamie was crying and Parker sat silent in the passenger seat.

"Okay guys, let's go!" I yelled and everyone cheered. I climbed over into the back and waved goodbye to Kayla and Libby. Facing the house, I saw mom and dad staring through a window and tears falling down their cheeks. I wiped away the tears beginning to form before turning back to my friends. "Let's hit it!"

We drove across the town taking pictures of us all on big sculptures outside of buildings. We grabbed ice cream cones from a passing truck, and all got New York souvenirs from a stand. Soon it was time for me to go to college, and my friends drove me back to the house so Sage could pick me up. All my boxes were still lying in a neat heap as I hugged all my friends' goodbye.

They drove off and I sat on a box, staring up at the cloudy blue sky as Sage's car roared into our driveway. "Get in here, bitch. We're already late!" Chuckling I climbed up and Sage slammed her car door shut after she got out.

I got a handful of boxes and piled them in the back seat. Sage grabbed my suitcase as I put the last containers in the car. We piled into the front seat after Sage shut the trunk. She turned on the radio and blasted some One Direction song I've never heard of. I have to say, it was pretty catchy.

I got bored from listening to the radio, and repositioned myself, facing the window and resting my head on the seat. I woke up to Sage yelling, "Pit stop! Have to use the ladies room."

I groaned and sat up. She slammed her door closed and I unbuckled my seatbelt. Grabbing my bag, I opened the door and saw it was already dark outside. I strolled into the gas station and picked up a Gatorade and some candy bags.

Sage pushed open the bathroom door and greeted me in the line before making a slushy and some trail mix. I was called up to the counter and pushed over the food before digging around in wallet for a ten dollar bill.

Handing over the cash, the guy at the register looked me over and handed a sticky note with his number on it. He gave me my items back. Sage was still in line, so I waited in the car, munching on some Sour Patch Kids straws.

I fell asleep counting the seconds and didn't wake up until Sage woke me up around two in the morning. "We're here. I got us on campus. I parked in the west parking garage, cause your dorm building is around here. We need to settle in here for the night until clock-in hour's start, which isn't until seven, so get some rest."

I had plenty of rest already, but I was about to start college, and I wouldn't get sleep in a while, so I eventually fell asleep. This time I woke up before Sage and it about 6:17. I had a while, but I needed to freshen up. I reached over into one of the boxes and grabbed the nearest outfit I could find. I grabbed my makeup bag from my purse, and unlocked the car door. I made my way over to the bathroom and changed in the handicapped stall.

It was a simple mid-thigh length black dress with some fringe sandals. My hair was fine in a messy bun, so I just washed my face and then added some powder and mascara.

I made my way back to the car, and put my dirty clothes in my bag. Sage was still asleep, but I had a good half hour before we could go anywhere, so I just played Candy Crush until all my lives were gone, listened to Spotify until my head hurt, and texted Brittany from back at home.

I shook Sage until she gained consciousness. She was two years older than me, so you're probably wondering why I know her. I snuck out to a party with Parker and Jamie, and Sarah, who was the same age as me. I met Sage, and we instantly clicked. She had ADHD and dyslexia, too. She said she could barely read!

Sage was failing her classes, and needed tutoring, so my mom helped her out. My mom is SUPER smart. She has dyslexia, but she always joked about how she made a palace fit for gods. Sage started getting better grades and she thanked me for it!

7:00 quickly came and we got out of the car. I took my bag, and as we walked toward the check-in hall, Sage fixed her hair and straightened her worn-out college logo sweatshirt. As I walked, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something would go horribly wrong here

 **So Zoe actually wrote this entire chapter as I (Olivia) had an extra project to do for my English class. It took a while to edit because our computer is slow af but we finally managed it!**


	4. Out for Revenge

**Hello guys! Thank you all for the great reviews! Zoe and I have been busy getting homework done for going back to school since spring break is here! *Sad face* we promise both of us will try to write a good amount of this chapter throughout a couple of day! Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

I had an itch on the bottom of my foot and it made me walk funny. Sage stared at me awkwardly before continuing to gaze towards the check-in counter. "You're gonna have to do some paperwork to sign in, but afterwards, you'll get your dorm key and info sheets. Then you go unpack and meet me outside Underhill to see all the clubs you can join. I hear they have this exclusive dance club, but you have to have crazy good grades and an amazing dance record."

I nodded absent-mindedly and leaned on the wall to relief that cursed itch. Sage was checking herself in as I walked towards the counter. There was a small line, and more and more people filed into the building. Sage had already left to go outside when I got the paperwork.

I sat on a cushiony chair and penned all the information as quickly as possible. A girl sat on the chair opposite from me, filling out paperwork as well. "Have somewhere to go? You look a bit rushed." I breathed out. _It suddenly got hot in here_. I was sweating!

Laughing, I nodded. "College pressure, I guess. I also have—"

"Let me guess, home issues?"

"That's a word for it."

I capped the pen and stood up, straightening my dress. She quickly stood up. "My name's Emma, by the way. I'm a freshman, and I'm guessing you are too?"

I nodded. "You're good at guessing." She smirked.

"My family always did tell me I got my parent's intelligence. Anyways, give me your phone number, and we can hang-out sometime!"

I pulled out a napkin from my bag (unused of course) and wrote my number down with the pen. "Give me a call sometime, I guess."

She smiled. "You're also good at guessing!"

I nodded. I have to go turn in this paperwork, and then settle in. It was nice meeting you, Emma."

I turned away and got back in line. From the corner of my eye, I saw a guy approach her and kiss her cheek. He was a hottie and a half. I almost drooled. No wait. I _did_ drool.

He had tan skin, obsidian boy band hair, sparkly chocolate brown eyes, and this to-die-for smile. I suddenly became jealous of Emma. It looked like she had everything going for her, gorgeous appearance, amazing boyfriend, good personality, and great at making friends. She was basically perfect!

I ended up at the front of the line. It was close to 8:00. I had better hurry up and get all of my boxes unpacked, so I can go meet Sage. I handed in the paperwork as soon as I got to the counter. The well-dressed lady looked over the sheets and then typed at a super-human speed on the computer. She gave me an envelope. "This has all the keys you need in it. They're labeled." Next, she handed me a cover report folder filled with information about everything. "You can look at that in your free time. Have a good day, honey."

She typed away on her computer as I exited the building. I pretty much sprinted towards the car. I opened the back seat door and grabbed as much boxes as I could.

"Need some help?"

I turned around abruptly, spilling a box all over the floor. Luckily, it was just my bedding. The owner of the voice was Emma's boyfriend. He was smiling that smile which sent shivers up my spine. "I'll get that." He grabbed some pillows and gently stuffed them in the box.

"I'll get the rest of your boxes, me lady." I laughed, and soon after he joined me.

"So… You're Emma's boyfriend."

That made him stop laughing almost immediately. "How do you—"

"Relax a little! I met her in the check-in building, and as I was in line I saw you kiss her cheek. I was _not_ stalking, if that's what you want to hear."

His shoulders dropped, and his smile reappeared. "It's a complicated story between us. A long story, for that matter."

"I guess I'm in luck, since I don't have the time to hear stories, especially long ones."

We had finally walked towards Dean, which was the dorm building I was staying in. I walked into the main hall, and set the boxes down. I had opened the envelope, and saw the dorm key, and it was labeled: _Dorm, 134._

He got a glance of the key and smirked. "First floor. You know I hear those have a better chance of getting robbed or something."

I groaned. "Thanks a lot for that piece of information. What is your name, anyways?"

"Marcus Wood. I pretend I'm related to Elijah Wood. It helps my self-esteem issues!"

I chuckled. "You're just a barrel of laughter, Marcus. I have to hurry and unpack so I can go meet my friend, Sage."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know Sage? As in Sage Thompson?"

I nodded, surprised. "What? You know her?"

He smirked. "Everyone does. The junior boys rumor about her all the time, to pretty much everyone."

Gasping, I let out, "What about?"

"Things junior boys talk about. Good looks, parties she'd been to, crazy stunts, how they're gonna date her one day. The usual."

I made a sound of disgust. "Junior boys." We had walked down a narrow path for forever before coming to room 134. I turned the key into the lock and the door sprang open. The girl I was rooming with had her family helping her pack in. She had pretty green eyes and brown hair tucked into a ponytail. She was setting up her mini fridge under her loft bed, while her family was a human assembly line, putting clothes into dressers and closets, setting up bathroom essentials.

I stared at their system, impressed. _Why didn't I think of that?_ I thought. Marcus waved goodbye, and I shut the door behind me. I awkwardly greeted the family. "Hello, everyone. My name is Angela Jackson."

The girl I'm rooming with smiled. "Chill out. My family doesn't bite. Well, maybe grandpa." She looked towards the old fellow putting T-shirts into a drawer. Her whole family laughed.

"My name is Willow Aldaine. These are my parents." She pointed towards the woman hanging up dresses and the man putting toothbrushes in a holder. "That's my grandpa, or as everyone calls him, Poppy." She pointed towards the old fellow. "And then the rest are my cousins. They're everywhere, so be warned."

I smiled. "Thanks for the warning. I'll take caution." I grabbed my first box, the one full of bedding, and made my loft bed, which was a challenge since it _was_ a _loft_ bed.

Pretty soon, my whole room was done. Except I had no food. Tonight, I would go to H-E-B ( A/N for all those people from Texas), and get some food, since I basically have a mini fridge under my desk that is EMPTY.

I checked myself in the mirror and looked around our dorm room, which was painted ugly beige. It was empty except for me, since the Aldaine family had left the room, probably to go outside the Underhill building.

 **(ZOE HERE)**

I trudged down the hallway, bustling with girls moving in. I got outside and breathed in the fresh air. I moved straight ahead, or east. Pretty soon I saw Underhill, another girl dorm hall. I could see from far away all the fold-up tables toppling with sparkly tri-folds and knit blankets covering the crunchy grass and full of lounging students.

It was getting around noon, and I for one, wanted food. I searched the area, and it wasn't long before I spotted Sage hanging out around a basketball sign-up sheet. "Sage!" I yelled out. Her head snapped as she was signing the clipboard with a feather-covered pen.

I ran towards the stand and tripped on one of the table legs and fell back. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact. Instead I felt a pair of hands slip under my shoulder blades and lift me up. I turned to thank him, but I saw Marcus. "Be careful, me lady."

I sighed in exhaustion. "I'm so hungry I feel like fainting. I'm gonna sign up for something and then get out of here." Marcus chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Emma and I are hitting up some Mexican place down the road right after she signs up for some guitar club." I nodded.

"Have fun." My voice was coated with venom, thinking about her. Marcus either didn't notice or didn't care. I walked off to meet Sage, who was now hanging out on one of the blankets, her back up against the trunk of a large oak tree. I sat down beside her, crossing my legs. Sage wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ooh, Marcus aye? The worst love experience ever is falling for a taken man, well I guess maybe after breaking up. His chick is Emma. Don't let her personality fool you though; she's a real sex toy, after all."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I already hate her guts." Sage smirked. She hefted herself up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

"C'mon, slow-poke. We have to sign you up for whatever stuff you're into." We walked around and I ended up joining a culinary club and an animal care club. Sage wrinkled her nose. "Why don't you sign up for basketball? It's super fun!"

I shook my head. "No way. Not athletic. Now let's hurry up and get some lunch! I hear Marcus and Emma are going to this Mexican place down the road. Know the place?"

Sage smiled. "Yup, and we're gonna spy on them, and eat some food. Double score!"

I ran as fast as I could away from Sage before yelling, "Race you!"

I forgot how fast Sage was. She was training as a basketball, tennis, and track player. She caught up with me quickly. I picked up the pace, but it wasn't enough apparently, because I heard Sage open the door, causing a bell to ring as I turned the corner.

"Shoosh!" I hissed. "We can't have them knowing we're here!"

Sage raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Now. Time to get my spy gear on."

 **Okay, how was that? Be prepared for another chapter coming quickly, and be warned that this has not been edited! Otherwise, leave a review. Give us a rating!**


End file.
